My Chemical Romance
by Kyuseisha no Hikari
Summary: With the Yule Dance approaching in two weeks time, and Dark without a date, he fears he won’t be going. When a mysterious woman comes and grants him the 'answer’ to his problem in the form of a nameless blonde, will he be able to handle the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

_**My Chemical Romance**_

--

_With the Yule Dance approaching in a mere two weeks time, and Dark without someone to take, he fears he will not be going. But, when a mysterious stranger comes and grants him the 'answer to his problem', will Dark be able to handle the outcome of this new predicament?_

--

Chapter One

--

"So, _Dark_, have you figured out who you're taking to the Yule dance?"

"Risa, for the _fifteenth_ time—I _don't_ know!" Dark hissed, glaring at the younger Harada sister before him.

"Oh…" Risa said, almost hurt. Her face drooped into a frown for only a second, and then it twisted back up into a girlish smile. "Well, if you don't find anyone, I'll go with you!"

"Yes, Risa," Dark said through gritted teeth. "You've _told_ me that fifteen times."

"All right! Well, see you later Dark!" The girl called, running out the door towards a bunch of her giggling friends.

"So," one of them whispered to her, "Do you think he's going to ask you?"

"Any day now—he's just waiting for the right moment," Risa said, letting out a squeal.

Dark watched, irritated as the girl's—every last _one of them—_startedgiggling and squealing madly. Grabbing his bag quickly, he stormed out of the door and past them without a second glance.

_Why _couldn't girls be less…_girly_?

--

The teenager shuddered, leaning over the railing and gazing across the sea boredly as a cool breeze ruffled through his hair.

"So," he murmured aloud, "At the rate this is going…I really _am_ going to take Risa to the Yule dance…"

"Having…problems with something?" Came a cool, womanly voice from behind him.

Dark turned to face the figure walking up behind him. "Not really."

"You lie," Came the reply of woman, her emerald eyes glimmering with mischief. The cool winter breeze blew through her short, silver hair as she leaned on the railing next to Dark, as if awaiting him to speak.

He held to her silent call, cocking his head to the side to get a better view of the woman.

She wore a strange ensemble—a dark, flowing black dress accompanied with an equally extravagant embroidered cloak. She had donned a multitude of intricate articles of jewelry—her wrists and fingers all covered in the mass of gold and silver.

"Who are you to accuse me of that?"

A wry smile staining her pale face, the girl turned to Dark and said, "Towa, you may call me. Who are you to deny my claim?"

Dark suppressed a grin; "Dark."

The girl nodded, her gaze falling back across the sea. "Something troubles you…I can tell by the look in your eye. Why not tell?"

Dark shrugged, "All right. I'll tell you. Besides—what's the worst that can happen, right?"

The woman nodded, a distinct jingling noise following her every motion.

"You see," Dark began, "there's this dance…and…"

"You want to ask a girl but are afraid she will say no?"

"Not quite," Dark said, scratching the back of his head. "There isn't a single girl I _do_ want to ask. They're all so stuck up and snobby and…just plain _annoying_. I don't want to _not_ go, but…I don't want to take one of them with me, you know? The Yule dance is supposed to be important to a relationship—to _mean_ something…and I don't want get any of their hopes up only to crush them all…"

"I see…the reason you don't want to go…is because you don't want to hurt their feelings when you tell them you only took them so you wouldn't look bad by going by yourself, eh?"

Dark nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"And you haven't found that_ special_ person?" the woman pried.

"No."

"May I…suggest something? Give you a gift?"

Dark blinked, giving the woman a curious glance. "What?"

"I have something that may help…and it is of no use to me. Would you like it?" She asked, rummaging through her long cloak.

"No, that's all right—I really don't think I should—"

"Oh, nonsense. The least you could do is take it. Oh, won't you—for me?" she asked, looking up at him with large eyes.

"I…fine," Dark said, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Wonderful!"

Finally managing to find the object she sought, she placed a large leather bag in front of Dark, ushering for him to take it.

"Uhm…what is it?" Dark asked, looking curiously at the strange object as he lifted it into his own hands.

"Magic," Towa said, a strange gleam in her eyes. "To solve your problem."

--

Dark glared at the strange materials in front of him, casting strange glances at the colored vials. Lifting up a piece of paper, he scanned the words and read what stuck out to him aloud.

"Mix…perfect person…two weeks…midnight…caution…stir…hours…time consuming...blah, blah, blah…"

Sighing and dropping the paper, Dark looked around for a bowl to mix the strange liquids in.

Grabbing a large plastic one, a thought suddenly struck Dark.

_I wonder what'll happen…if I **do** mix these things together. What if I make a bomb or something?_

…

_Nah—what are the chances of that, anyway?_

--

"Good _god—_how much longer is this going to take?" Dark moaned, stirring the thick liquid. "I've been at it for like…" he looked at a clock, "_four_ hours…"

Damn…I don't have a life… 

--

Dark's eyes grew heavy with sleep as the hours dwindled on, and he finally drifted off into sleep, his arm still latched onto the instrument he had been using to stir, at eleven fifty nine.

* * *

_Yes, I started a new story…and cut it off abruptly…there was going to be a lot more to this chapter (like a whole other three pages) but things came up and now you'll have to wait until I have some more spare time to update this and my other stories…if you were interested in any of them, anyway. Well…I know Dark and Towa (and Risa, but she doesn't count…) were the only people in this chapter, but I'll try to throw everyone else in the next chapter for those of you who are interested. Now, as always, this story does not belong to me, but instead to Yukiru Sugisaki. I claim no rights over any of this--not even the story line (Sorry, Lee, but I really liked your version, so I made my own...) Thank you very much!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Chemical Romance**_

--

_With the Yule Dance approaching in a mere two weeks time, and Dark without someone to take, he fears he will not be going. But, when a mysterious stranger comes and grants him the 'answer to his problem', will Dark be able to handle the outcome of this new predicament?_

--

Chapter Two

--

Dark winced, slowly opening his amethyst eyes. Wincing almost immediately at the sudden burst of early morning light that so furiously stung his eyes, he proceeded to groan and roll over onto his side.

Muttering a few random words, the violet haired teenager slowly opened his eyes again—only to come face to face with inhuman golden orbs staring right at him.

"Shit—what the hell? —Who are you?" Dark asked quickly, scrambling to his feet quickly.

The stranger made no motion except to follow Dark with his entrancing eyes, not bothering to do so little as speak.

"Answer me—who the hell are you?" Dark asked, his brows furrowing in both anger and confusion.

There was a long silence before a silky voice responded calmly, "I do not know. I've been trying to figure that, among other things, since before dawn."

"_That_ doesn't help! How did you get here?"

"I woke up here."

"Well…well…what the _hell_ is going on?" Dark screamed, his eyes never leaving the stranger.

Upon receiving only silence to answer his question, Dark turned on his heels and glared outside for a second before coming to a sudden realization. Cocking his head quickly to the side he scanned the blonde before him, taking in careful count of every little detail.

He looked…feminine…to say the least. With long, unbound golden hair cascading around his lean figure—with his creamy, pale flesh he could have easily been mistaken as a woman…and Dark probably would have done just so had he not heard his voice but a moment ago.

His eyes drifting from the face and hair of the strange male, Dark took into careful account the strange ensemble he currently donned. White. All of it—a white dress robe, Dark supposed, but why _anyone_ would be wearing _that_ nowadays…he was totally stumped.

"Are you quite finished?"

Dark blinked, his gaze returning to the blonde. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were finished staring at me."

"Oh…yeah, sure," Dark said, carelessly distributing his words. "Wait…"

"The woman…Towa!" Dark concluded after a second. "She might know. You…Blondie—come on. You can borrow some of my clothes."

"What did you call me? Why?" The male asked, his elegantly arched brows furrowing in confusion.

"There's a woman I met yesterday. I have to talk to her, and you're coming with me," Dark said, walking towards the other figure and reaching a hand down to help him up.

"Why am I going with you?" he asked, pushing himself up and ignoring the other's outstretched hand.

"Because you're a complete stranger, and I'm _not_ leaving you at my house while I'm gone. Now come on—you can't expect to go out in public like that, so come with me."

Dark took a few steps towards his room, waiting patiently as the blonde looked down at his ensemble curiously as if suddenly realizing what he was wearing. "Are _you_ quite finished?" he asked after a moment, pleased when slightly widened golden orbs fell upon him.

"Yes…Sorry…" The blonde apologized, stepping up behind him.

"No problem…" Dark said. "Let's just hurry."

--

"All right…this is where I saw her _last_ time…so maybe…she'll be here again," Dark said, pressing his back against the railing as he observed the street in front of him.

"what does she look like?" The blonde asked, shifting uncomfortably in the slightly large clothing the other male, Dark—as he learned, gave him.

"Silver hair. Weird clothes. Pale. Weird," Dark said, shrugging.

"Oh. What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"Figure it out, Blondie. Not normal. Like you. Just popping up in someone's house dressed like the friggin Pope or something…" Dark said, nearly scowling.

"Well, I'm sorry," the blonde said, crossing his arms and glaring at the sea. "And don't call me that."

"Well what am I supposed to call you—you can't remember anything…" Dark said, turning to face the blonde.

"The blonde sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Neither noticed a figure approaching them until she spoke. "Call him by his name, Dark."

Two sets of eyes fell on the silver haired woman, and she smiled widely, before adding, "Oh…beautiful—beautiful. It worked, I see."

"What worked? Towa—what are you talking about?" Dark said, turning to look at her. "Do you know him?" he added, gesturing towards the blonde who sent an interested glance towards her.

"The potion—you created him," Towa said with a strange smile lightly tracing her lips.

"What?" The blonde asked, his eyes narrowing in puzzlement.

Towa gave the blonde a gently smile. "Of course…it is only logical that you would not know…"

"Not know? Not know what?" He asked, his eyes solidly glued onto the woman's face.

"Do you know your name?"

"No…"

"What about your age…do you know how old you are?"

"…No…"

"Can you name one friend of yours?"

He was silent for a long moment. "…No…"

Towa nodded, and then asked, "Do you know _anything_ about yourself?"

Dark watched, his eyes shifting from Towa to the other male—who hadn't said anything to Towa's last question and seemed to be glaring down at the ground.

"Because you never existed before last night," Towa said, stepping towards him.

"But…" The blonde asked, his gaze rising slightly. "How is that…Why do I...?"

"Shh…it doesn't matter. All that _does_ matter is that you are here now, and doing well, right, Krad?" Towa asked, giving him a gentle smile.

"Krad?" The blonde asked, his voice quiet yet still imploring.

"Your name is Krad."

"How do you know?"

"Because…there is nothing that can be hidden from me, and so I have learned that you are Krad," the girl said, giving both males another smile.

"What does that mean?" Dark asked as he pushed himself off the railing at almost exactly the same time Krad leaned back against it.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" She said, more as a statement than a question.

"Never mind. Just tell me—how did he get in my house last night—did I really…?" Dark shook his head, running a tanned hand through his messy violet locks in though.

"Did you really create him out of what I gave you yesterday? Yes. The mixture you concocted last night was one of ancient magic. I trust you read the directions?"

"Yeah, sure…" Dark muttered, fully knowing that he had not.

"Very well…then you know what will come of it, I see."

Towa sighed, and said lightly, "Then you do not need my assistance…but…should you ever…I will be around."

The girl then turned on her heels and began to walk towards a cluster of buildings.

"Wait!" Dark called, taking a step towards her. "What am I supposed to do with Blondie?"

The one now called Krad sent a quick glare at Dark, but was silenced from speaking any words when Towa called, without turning to face the two, "You take care of him. He's your responsibility until you're done with him."

"Done with him?—What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Yule Dance…I mean," She said, drifting further away.

"But he's a _guy_! I'm supposedto go with a _girl_!"

"Ah, but you said that girl's were snobby and annoying, did you not?"

"I said the girl's at my _school _were!"

"Oh…" Was the last thing Dark heard before Towa snapped her fingers and disappeared into the shadows of a large building.

"Dammit…now what am I going to do?" Dark hissed, turning and sending the blonde a glare.

"Well _I_ can't help it. Apparently _I'm_ just a tool," Krad said, his voice laced with confusion and anger.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked, releasing a long breath of air as he dropped his act of glaring.

"From what you and that woman keep saying…all I am is a damned _tool_. You created me so that you had someone to go to a dance with—and unfortunately for you—I'm a _guy_."

"Jeez…"

"What?" Krad asked, crossing his arms and staring at the ground again.

"I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? _Overreacting_? How the hell am I _supposed_ to act? First I can't remember who I am, and then I get told that I don't actually _exist_? How is this _overreacting_?"

"Never mind," Dark huffed, before falling silent.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment, and eventually the blonde pushed himself away from the railing and began to stalk away.

"Hey—where are you going?" Dark asked, following Krad quickly.

"What does it matter to you? I'm of no use to you," Came the sullen reply.

"Hey…that's not true. And you can't just leave—it's a cruel world out there…" Dark said, his pace now even with the blonde's.

"So?"

"Come on," Dark said as he gripped Krad's shoulder, halting him in his actions. Krad raised his golden eyes to meet Dark's, and the violet haired teenager smirked. "I never said I wanted you to go, so don't go through hell just yet, okay?"

The blonde swallowed, and looked away. "Dark…?"

"Blondie…?"

"Please don't call me that…"

"…Fine. Krad…?" Dark asked, his smirk never leaving his face.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What kind of question is that?" Dark asked, releasing Krad's arm and moving so that Krad was looking at him. "You're supposed to go to school…hang out with friends…eat…sleep…breathe…is that what you mean?"

"I…no, not really. What I mean is…I don't understand…why or how I got here. What I'm supposed to be doing, now…you know…"

"Oh, Well then I'll show you," Dark said as he gripped onto Krad's arm again and gave him a gentle tug foreword.

"What…?" Krad asked, having no choice but to follow the teenager.

"Come on. It'll be fun…maybe. I'll show you around and explain how this'll work out…okay?"

"But…what?"

"Just come on…"

--

_Sorry it's been taking me so long to update my stories. We've had semester exams all week and, you know how that is. Of course…I didn't study or do anything like that, so…I really don't know why it took me so long to update in the first place…so in any case, please do forgive me, all right? I'm going to be updating the rest of my stories all weekend, so if there is one in particular that you've been waiting for, know that you'll see a new addition soon. _

_Also, I feel you should know that the only reason Dark and Krad believe Towa right now, in that Krad was actually Dark's creation was…simply because I didn't want to go into a whole lot of writing in which Towa explained that magic was real and blah blah blah…yada yada yada…you get the idea. Please bare with me is all I'm saying…I'll stop being so lazy for you guys, okay?_

_By the way, just to point this out again, I do respond to my reviews, but you have to check the reviews for whatever chapter you reviewed for to see what I say. Or…something. Just go view the reviews for chapter 1 and you'll know what I mean…maybe…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Chemical Romance**_

_--_

_With the Yule Dance approaching in a mere two weeks time, and Dark without someone to take, he fears he will not be going. But, when a mysterious stranger comes and grants him the 'answer to his problem', will Dark be able to handle the outcome of this new predicament?_

--

Chapter Three

--

"And this is the library. You…uh…read books there," Dark said as he and the blonde passed yet another building.

"Uh-huh. Why are we doing this?" Krad ask, his voice mumbled as he suppressed a yawn.

"So that you know your way around!"

"Dark…" Krad said lazily, "This is the third time you've shown me this library."

The violet haired teen halted in his tracks and turned to look at Krad strangely. "What?"

"The library. Either you have three libraries that look exactly the same or you've been walking in circles for the past…two hours."

"Nah—everything in this town looks the same. You're just being delusional," Dark said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure," Came the dry reply.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come on. I'm hungry—you?"

"I don't know…" Krad said, following Dark as the other turned down a particularly festive street.

"Don't know? That's weird. What do you feel like eating?" Dark said, looking around at the decorations littering each wall and window of every building they passed.

"I don't know," Krad commented again, this time with a shrug.

"Then…we'll have whatever Emiko's making!"

"Who's Emiko?"

"Mother of a friend of mine. She has a café...thing down here that I used to go to all the time."

"Used to?"

Dark shrugged. "Her son, Daisuke and I used to be really good friends but I haven't seen him for a long time. He's always too busy with Satoshi."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Krad said.

"Nah, don't be. Hey—do you wanna meet him?"

"I thought you hadn't seen him in a long time…wouldn't that be a little rude to just show up after so long?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Dark said after a long moment of thought. "But we can still go get something to eat, right?"

"I suppose…?"

"That's the spirit. Now hurry up—those clouds don't look good," Dark said, gazing up into a myriad of darkening colors above them.

"It'll probably rain soon…right?" Krad asked, following Dark's eyes.

"Yeah. Hurry up!" Dark said as he firmly gripped Krad's wrist and dragged him towards a most peculiar café.

"You've been telling me that all day—knock it off!" Krad called before yelping as Dark gave a particularly painful tug on his arm.

"Sorry!" Dark said, slowing down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," The blonde said, scowling.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"_Really_?"

"_Yes_."

"All right…if you say so. That's it, right there…" Dark said as he approached the building, leaving the blonde to follow him yet again. Upon reaching the frost colored door, Dark opened it and smirked. "After you, Blondie."

Krad sulked into the building and then turned to face Dark when he entered. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What—Blondie? I dunno. Your hair is long and blonde and it seems to bother you, so…"

"So why do you keep doing it if you know it bothers me?"

"Because you look just so _cute_ when you're mad!" Dark said, his smirk growing ever wider.

"You are a horrible person, Dark Mousy!" Came a feminine voice from behind him, and Dark barely had time to turn around before a cookie was shoved into his mouth.

Krad watched curiously as a woman glared at the boy as if demanding something from him, Dark all the while choking on the baked item.

After a long moment of hacking and choking, Dark finally managed to swallow everything and glared at the woman. "Emiko! Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were harassing her!"

"Her?" Dark gave Krad a questioning look; the blonde staring puzzled at the two in front of him.

Emiko gave Krad a look before, after a long moment she said, "Wait. You're _not_ a girl, are you?"

"N-no…"

"Oh, no! I'm so terribly sorry! It's just—your hair is so _long_, I couldn't help but—!"

"Emiko! Chill out…he _looks_ like a girl, enough…"

The blonde blinked. "What?"

"I bet…if he put on some makeup and stuffed a little he could _pose_ as a girl…" Dark said, placing a hand on his chin in thought as his eyes scanned the blonde.

"Dark…" The blonde warned, "What are you…?"

Dark shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Emiko—could we ask you a favor?"

"You want food? Take some—you know where it is!" the woman called, bustling about the place.

"Oh…okay. Do you have a moment, though?"

"Not now, but if you give me a couple of minutes I'll be on my break. I'll have some time off, then…if you can wait. I know how long your 'moments' are…"

Dark chuckled. "Yeah, all right. We'll sit out here and wait for you, so don't forget!"

"I won't!" The other woman called, retreating to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Krad asked, and Dark shrugged.

"You know…I have no idea. But…we need to talk. About a couple of things. Since you're here…you should know that I won't be around all the time, okay?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, shifting positions slightly.

"Well…sit down," Dark said as the two took a seat at a small table. "I go to school, so you can either go to school as well or stay home. There are downsides to both, so listen carefully. If you go to school it'll be a pain in the ass getting you in—because you don't exactly have any birth certificates or anything. And then there's the homework…and the tests…and the _teachers_. But you get to stay with me all day. If we have the same classes, anyway."

Dark took a breath before continuing, "But if you stay home, you'd be all by yourself and I wouldn't get home 'til late. So…what do you want to do?"

"What would I do at school?"

"I don't know—_I_ sleep all the time, so…" Dark said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"And at home?"

"Play video games, watch TV, eat…anything you want to do, short of killing, maiming, and burning things. And stealing…you shouldn't do that…" Dark said, looking away for a brief moment before his smile returned and he continued, "Now, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…I don't want to be _alone_, but…I don't want to be in big crowd of people, either…"

"So you'll be staying home?"

"Would that be easier?"

"Helena lot easier. Then it's settled."

"What's settled?" Emiko asked, setting two cups of a thick brown liquid down on the table with a batch of freshly baked cookies.

"Ah, nothing. Krad just needed to figure some things out is all."

"Nothing wrong, was there?" Emiko asked, tossing the two a curious eye as she pulled up a seat and joined their table.

"No, no," the blonde said hastily.

"All right. So, Dark, what did you need to talk about?" Emiko said, pushing the two mugs of thickly brewed liquid into the boys' hands.

"Nothing—me and Krad got it settled," Dark said, smiling oddly.

"Uh-huh…and what are you two planning to do?" Emiko asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing! Why would you think that?"

"Dark, don't pull that with me. You and Daisuke get into plenty of trouble and I've seen _that_ face too many times not to recognize it."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. So…when is Daisuke coming back?"

"Oh, when his father gets back. They're coming down for Christmas and Kosuke is going to pick him up from his grandfather's house. It's hard not having him or you around the house…thank god things will be back to normal after this school year."

Krad watched curiously, oblivious to the conversation and took a sip of whatever Emiko had handed him. Hell, he didn't know what it was, but it _was_ pretty good…

"Oh, all right. Well, if you two aren't going to be getting into any trouble, hurry up and eat and get out of here, all right? You chose the worst day to come, I swear…" Emiko said as she stood up and brushed a hand through her shortly cropped hair.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Dark asked, taking a bite out of one of the cookies Emiko had brought for him.

"The supervisor is coming. I got a call while I was in the kitchen a few minutes ago—he'll be here at four."

"What time is it now?"

"Three thirty. So…you know the drill."

"All right, all right. We'll be gone in a couple of minutes," Dark grumbled, watching as Emiko busied herself with more cleaning.

"Do I even need to ask…why she wants you out of here when he comes?" The blonde questioned curiously as he brushed a set of golden bangs from his eyes.

"An incident a few years back. Me and Daisuke wanted to cook and…did I mention I'm not a good cook and he was so short he couldn't reach the stove? Yeah…Uhm…just yeah."

"Ah. Who is Daisuke?"

"A friend of mine—he moved in with his grandfather to finish middle school. Things…weren't working out for him here."

"Oh?" Krad asked, blinking indifferently.

"Nah, it's nothing. He'll be back later—that's a good thing. I haven't seen him since school started. Maybe you can meet him, too…"

"That'd be nice," Krad said dully, his eyes wandering to the ceiling of the building.

"Are you _bored_?" Dark asked, raising a brow at the blonde.

"No…"

"Liar! How can you be bored when _I'm_ here in front of you?"

"It's easy…?"

"Why are you staring at the ceiling? There are much better things to look at."

"Like what?"

"Me!"

"Are you sure? The ceiling is _very_ interesting…"

"Now you're just trying to get on my nerves," Dark said.

"No…I'm not trying."

"What do you mean?You were nice and fine just a minute ago!"

"Maybe I have multiple personalities. Or mood swings?"

"That isn't possible…"

Krad rested his eyes on Dark's face, now. "And why not? All I am is a bunch of chemicals or something, from what you told me while you were showing me around…How do you know there wasn't a chemical reaction that gave me multiple personalities?"

"Because I didn't. Now shut up and drink your cocoa, grab a cookie, and hurry up so we can go buy you more clothes."

Krad chuckled lightly, and took a sip of the cocoa he held in his hands. "Why do we need to buy more clothes for me?"

"Because you're not going to run around in mine all the time."

"That's all right…black isn't really my color…and your clothes are too broad, anyway…" Krad said, picking at a sleeve.

"Ass…" Dark said, looking away to suppress a smirk.

--

"Look how late it is—it's eight thirty and we _just_ got home! Why the hell does shopping take so long?" Dark yelled, cursing as he through down a few bags.

"It wasn't _my _fault…" Krad said, scoffing as he too dropped a number of bags.

"We had to go shopping for _you_…"

"and _you_ wanted to go to the mall…."

"and you couldn't find anything _at_ the mall…"

"And you were too busy staring at _girls_ for three hours…"

"It was not three hours!"

"Yes, it was!"

"How the hell would you know?"

"We were standing right next to a clock shop!"

"we were?"

"Ugh…how did _you _even _manage_ to read the instructions to make me?"

"I didn't, actually…"Dark said after a long moment.

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I didn't need to. It was pretty easy, anyway."

Krad shrugged. "Whatever."

--

Upon eating a quick meal, the two males began to settle down for bed.

"Dark…where do you want me to sleep?" Krad said, stepping inside Dark's room. He had donned a simple white set of pajamas Dark had just _insisted_ on buying. Actually…Dark had forced him to try it on and…never mind.

The blonde, with a toothbrush in his mouth, had taken his hair down from its normal high ponytail and let it fall down to his ankles.

"I don't know," Dark mumbled before turning around and emitting a gasp. "Jesus! You look…completely different…" he said after a moment.

Krad just shrugged and continued to brush his teeth, still awaiting the answer.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Krad shook his head and pulled out the toothbrush. "I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want to intrude or anything…"

"Tsh—like you could avoid it. But, hey—if you want the couch, I won't complain."

Krad nodded and walked into the bathroom, spitting in the sink and washing it out before placing his tooth brush on the counter. Stepping out, he commented, "Well…Uhm…goodnight, then…"

"Yeah. 'Night, Krad," Dark said as he jumped into his bed. Krad nodded and said after a long moment, "Dark? ...Thank you…"

"For what?"

The blonde walked across the room and flicked a switch, turning the lights off before heading into the living room. "Everything."

--

_Loooong…this was so long compared to my other chapters. Eight pages? Wow…well, forget it—a lot of it was just dialogue. Sorry this took so long to update and I'm going to go on a mad updating spree and update everything that I can, all right? Next on my list is…Oceans of the Unforeseen, so…bleh. Thanks for reading, and as usual—you know where to find my responses to all of your reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

My Chemical Romance

--

Chapter Four

_(Just a quick warning…this chapter is **completely** pointless…)_

--

Dark sat up from his bed irritably, glancing at the clock by his bedside. Seven fifty-nine, it read, and it was still pitch black outside. The sun hadn't even started to rise, Dark noted, sighing at the blackness staining his window.

Slowly he made his way out of bed, fumbling for the set of clothes he had laid out by his bedside the previous night. Once his hand met the cold fabric, he shivered, and changed as swiftly as possible. He was more than half tempted to forget the notion of school and just climb back into bed, but as the school's hottest guy, even _he_ had obligations.

Opening the door to his room quietly, he ventured out into the living room and nearly jumped when he saw the pale blonde lying snuggled up on the couch without so much as a pillow or blanket. His hair pooled around his lean form, creating a thin veil around him and Dark shook his head. '_Damn…I totally forgot about that last night…I should have asked if he would have liked something…_' Dark thought, watching as the blonde shivered slightly under his long coat of hair.

Dark smiled slightly, walking back towards his room and stopping outside the closet in the hallway, rummaging through it for a scant number of seconds before pulling out a thick comforter and making his way back to the blonde.

He spread it over him, watching as a wave of comfort washed over the other's features, and couldn't help but smiling again. "I'll be back later," he whispered to deaf ears, "So don't get into any trouble…"

As was expected, Krad gave no response, and Dark shook his head, walking towards the door. Slipping on his shoes and jacket, he reached to open the door handle—quickly jerking it back with a hiss.

"_Damn_, that's cold," he said under his breath, reaching once again for the door. It was still as frozen as ever, and when he tried to open the door handle growled in frustration; It wouldn't turn.

"What the hell…?" Dark growled, trying it again. The door handle wriggled only slightly, and Dark swore again.

There was a ruffle behind him, and a sleepy voice said quietly, "Dark…?"

"What?" Dark asked sourly, turning to face the blonde.

"I'm sorry…have I done something to offend you…?" Krad asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"No—you haven't. I'm just pissed off; the door won't open and I have to get to school," Dark said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh…Why is it so dark…?" Krad asked, looking down and picking at the blanket resting atop his lean form.

"I don't know…normally the sun is up by now. We'll turn on the news for a minute and check it out before I go, all right?"

Krad nodded before saying quietly, "thank you…"

"What for?"

"Like I said last night: Everything…"

Dark smiled, walking over to the television and turning it on, flipping to the nearest news program. "It's the least I can do," he said, "so how did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you…yourself?"

"Eh, same as always," Dark said with a shrug, turning his gaze to the program on the television, noting that the commercials had stopped running. Dark sank down into the chair next to the couch and turned up the volume, waiting for the local news report. It came quicker than he thought.

"…And, it's going to come as a surprise to well over half of Azumano—we've had an _amazing_ weather movement last night; Leaving more than two thirds of the entire population with more than a foot of snow, it's nearly impossible to get out of the house! All local jobs and schools are closed until further notice…"

Dark muted the television quickly and smiled. "Awesome. I guess that means I'm not leaving you here at the house alone, just yet, huh?"

Krad stifled a yawn. "Mmm…I guess…"

"You're so boring…don't you feel like doing something?"

"Sleeping…" The blonde said, falling back onto the couch and drawing the covers over his head.

"That's not fun…besides, I'm already awake—I don't want to go back to sleep!"

"You asked if I felt like doing something, so I told you the honest truth…I didn't say I wouldn't get up and do something else…" Krad said, his voice muffled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm turning up the heat—then we can cook breakfast or something. You got a problem with that?"

"No…Can I go back to sleep?"

"No," Dark said with a smirk as he rose and went to the thermostat, switching the heater on. "You have to keep me company since I'm not going to school today."

"That's not fair…"

"It's very fair; you're living with me, so you have to do what I tell you to."

"I'm moving out…" Came the grumpy reply.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Where else would you go?" Dark said, smirking as he came back over and stood next to the blonde.

"Who knows…?"

"Come on—it's not like I'm asking you to make out with me or kill someone—just wake the hell up and help me cook something! You can go back to sleep after that; I promise, okay?

"I've never cooked anything before…" the blonde muttered, sitting up sleepily and rubbing his eyes once again.

"Well…you're useless. We'll make…cereal. There's no way I could screw _that_ up. You want some?"

"I'm fine…"

"Alright—I be back in a second," Dark said, disappearing into the kitchen and snapping on the kitchen light. There were a few noises—the opening of a refrigerator, the tearing of a bag—nothing special. He returned a long moment later carrying two bowls, balancing each carefully.

"Here," he said, setting one of the bowls on the table next to the couch, "I brought you some, anyway."

"Thank you…" Krad said, eying the cold breakfast warily.

"What? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No…"

"Well, then, eat it, already. It's not going to get any colder…" Dark said, taking a seat and starting on his meal.

"I guess…" Krad said, spooning out a small amount of the mixture and tasting it.

"So," the violet haired teen said, his mouth full of mesh, "What should we do today? We could probably leave the house in a little while…if the door unfreezes…"

"We could sleep…" Krad offered with a small smile.

"Shut up…"

"Fine," Krad said, his smile slipping into a scowl.

"I didn't mean it like that, Krad…"

The blonde shook his head, taking another bite of cereal.

"Krad…?"

No response.

"Are you _ignoring_ me?"

Still no response.

"Krad! Stop it…!"

"Stop _what_? I wasn't doing anything…"

"Oh, good. You said something!" Dark cheered.

"I was _eating_. I think it's common courtesy to keep your mouth closed while you're chewing something…"

"Oh, yeah…well…I thought you were mad at me…"

Krad shrugged. "Not really."

"That's good."

"Whatever."

"So…what do you want to do today, again? W could…watch T.V.…or a movie. Or we could play a game or make prank phone calls or something. Anything sound interesting you?"

The blonde shook his head. "I'm fine. What would you do on a normal day if I wasn't here?"

"All of the above?"

"That doesn't help at all…"

"Who said it was supposed to?"

"Jerk," Krad said, sighing as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, you're not going to sleep on me, are you? You've barely touched your cereal…"

"I'm sorry…I'm not very hungry…"

"Eh, I can't blame you. Are you getting any warmer?" Dark asked, noting the slowly increasing temperature.

"A little."

A long moment passed as an awkward silence enveloped the two males, and Krad eventually broke it with a small cough. "Hey…Dark?" He asked a moment later.

"Hmm…?"

"I don't understand…yesterday was…was…awkward…I mean, finding out that you shouldn't exist is weird enough, but…but you're doing so much for me and we've only just know known each other for a full day…How could anyone…?" The rest of the blonde's words were lost, doomed to die on his tongue.

"Well…it's not like I can't deny I didn't create you…and I feel really skeptical—I bet they don't teach things like _this_ in biology, so I guess it would be normal not to believe something like this could happen, so…I don't know. I guess I feel responsible for you, so I'm going to do everything in my power to help you. Besides—even though I've only known you for so short a time…I don't know—I guess I just really like your company. Does that seem weird to you…?"

Krad nodded, slightly, and offered a small grin. "Honestly? Yes…it seems most unusual. I'm glad, a little, though…I suppose."

"And why is that?" Dark asked, raising a brow.

"I don't see the logic behind that, is all…Please forgive me for being so blind," the blonde muttered, apologetically.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Dark said, pausing for a long moment. "Hey Krad…?"

"Yes…?"

"I think I just realized what we could do."

"Yes? And what is that?"

"Hold on," Dark said, grabbing both his and Krad's cereal bowl and disappearing into the kitchen. The sound of running water was heard, and Dark returned holding a rag a moment later. He walked over to the door and set the white piece of cloth on the door knob and tapped his foot impatiently, before removing it and turning the handle. His face lit up when it turned, and he smiled at Krad.

"We're going to go out."

"Again? Why do we have to leave _again_? Weren't we out enough yesterday?"

"Yes. But we were shopping yesterday," Dark said, walking away from the door before making sure that it was tightly closed again. "Today we're going to go have fun."

"And just how so?" Krad asked, frowning.

"We're going to play outside! Like little kids!"

"_Why_?"

"Because something tells me that you haven't ever done that."

Krad rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, and what could that _possibly_ be?"

"Stop it—go get dressed!"

"But _Dark_…"

"No 'buts'—go!" The violet haired teen commanded, pointing towards his room. "Go get your clothes out of my closet and change. Into something warm, mind you!"

Krad sighed, "What about the weather? Isn't it dangerous to go outside?"

"Yeah, so? If we use common sense we shouldn't have to worry about anything, right?"

"Do you have common sense?" Krad asked after a long moment.

"No. Wait. Yes, I do, thank you very much!"

Krad stood up and stretched, "Then why are we going outside? It has to be close to freezing…"

"Krad?"

"Yes?"

"Just go change. You'll understand later."

"Whatever…"

--

Argh! I know this is short and absolutely pointless, but I figured that you people out there who are reading this would want to see at least **something! **Please forgive my horrible, horrible schedule that allows me to update only once a day, if that at most…

I'll try to update again soon so that this chapter wasn't completely a waste of your time…sorry about all of this, too…


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Chemical Romance**_

_--_

_With the Yule Dance approaching in a mere two weeks time, and Dark without someone to take, he fears he will not be going. But, when a mysterious stranger comes and grants him the 'answer to his problem', will Dark be able to handle the outcome of it?_

_--_

_Chapter 5_

--

Only a few moments had Krad been granted to change out of his cold, silk pajamas and into the monochrome outfit Dark had selected for him to wear. He came out of Dark's bathroom, having changed in there, wearing a thick white sweater and black, cotton-like pants.

Throwing his clothes onto the chair in the corner of the room, he sank down onto the couch and pulled on a pair of socks, grumpily, and slipped on his shoes.

Dark walked in a moment later wearing nearly exactly what the blonde was, though his ensemble was entirely black.

"Much better," Dark said, grinning when the blonde looked up at him, scowling.

"Why are we going outside?"

"Why not? It's perfect weather."

"But it's so early," the blonde protested.

"Look, I'm just asking nicely—won't you go outside with me?"

Krad sighed a long moment later, reaching for the gloves next to him. He slid them over his long fingers and moved each digit slightly, as if to allow them to adjust to the new layer of clothing. He rose from his seat, shoulders slumped. "Fine…"

"That's good to hear! I'd hate to leave you in here all by yourself."

"…Because you don't trust me?"

A look of concern crossed Dark's features as the blonde made his way into the kitchen.

"Well, no…that's not it. I'd just rather you be with me, you know? It's more fun with friends."

"So we're friends?" the blonde called from the other room. A certain tone he used almost made Dark worry.

"I thought so," Dark said, "I mean…you _are_ living with me."

"But," the blonde called, "That's only because you felt guilty."

"Krad, that's not –-"

The blonde appeared in the doorway, one of his eyebrows arched. His arms crossed, he said, "Admit it! You can't deny it. You only felt guilty that you'd made me, so you took me in. Isn't that why I'm here?"

"It _was_," Dark huffed, "It was the reason why I initially took you in. What other reason would I have?"

"Oh, thank God," Krad said, sighing in relief. A small smile dawned on his face. He turned back into the kitchen.

"What…? Hey, Krad, what was all that about?" Dark asked, drifting into the kitchen. The blonde was staring out a window, his eyes glued onto the falling snow outside.

"Nothing. I felt really weird last night. Sick, almost."

"Well it was freezing cold, and I didn't give you a blanket or anything. I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

"No, it wasn't like that. It was in the pit of my stomach," Krad said, "Like…I don't know. I can't place it. It just felt wrong."

"So, what? Why did you ask why I'd brought you into my house?"

"I just wanted to make sure you only brought me in because you felt guilty," the blonde said, shrugging.

"Well…like I said: I did. But I think I like you, so I don't care. You can stay with me for as long as you like."

Krad paused. "You mean that? And you won't ask anything of me?"

"I might. If you're going to live here, you'll have to help out. Maybe get a job. Wait, no…again with the birth certificate thing. I don't know. I'll see if I can talk to Towa and ask her about it."

Krad nodded, seeming suddenly at ease. "Then, thank you. I owe my life to you."

"It…wasn't a problem. Now that we're done talking," Dark said with a grin, reaching out and grabbing the blonde's wrist, "We can go outside. Come on."

Tugging the blonde to the door, he pulled one of the two jackets off the coat hanger. He passed the white one to Krad and kept the black one, just as the blonde thought he would do.

Each sliding on his jacket, Krad said, "You like black?"

"And you like white. What of it?"

"I don't like white," the blonde said suddenly. He glanced down at his clothes before letting his gaze slide to the mirror behind the door. "Look at me. I _feel_ white. My skin, my clothes, even my _hair_ makes me think of white. I think I hate it."

"Okay. Want to trade, then?" Dark gestured towards his jacket.

"No, it's fine. It's not going to kill me. Drive me mad, perhaps," Krad murmured as he looked into the mirror again, observing the reflection of the falling snow out of the living room window, "But not kill me."

The sun had just begun to peek through what Dark realized to be very thick and layered black clouds when he reached out a gloved hand to open the door. "Ready?"

The blonde shrugged, and Dark turned the knob. For the second time that day, it refused to turn for him. He yanked and pulled and twisted, yet the knob would not turn. Letting out a slight curse, he kicked the door. "Stupid thing" he hissed.

"Well, then. I suppose we can't go outside. Back to bed?"

"Krad, I'd be careful. You _almost_ sounded hopeful there," Dark said, grinning. The blonde sighed when Dark added, "But don't worry. I know another way out. Follow me."

Dark, trusting Krad would follow (and he did), made his way through the kitchen and to his garage, where he opened the door and gestured inside. Krad took nimble steps through the doorway, raising a brow at the very clean, very empty room. He made no comment as Dark reached his arm up to pull at a thick rope.

Following the tug at the rope, a ladder unfolded itself before the two, and Dark released the string when the base of the wooden steps was firmly planted on the ground. "Shall you go first, or shall I?"

"You."

"Scared of the dark, are we?"

Krad snorted. "Not likely. I just don't know what's up there."

"Fair enough. I don't know what's up here, either," Dark said. Climbing the wooden pull-down stairs with ease, he stood up. In the attic, now, he ran a still-gloved hand over the ragged walls, searching for a light switch. After a brief moment of searching, he felt his fingertips brush over the smooth plastic. He clicked it on and made his way deeper into the room.

Krad was upstairs with him, now, watching boredly as the other male was searching the ceiling. Dark gave a cry of happiness when he found a knob and pushed it upwards.

Apparently there had been a hidden hatch to get into the attic. Dark reached his hands up and pulled himself through the hole in the ceiling. He disappeared from view for a long moment and Krad made his way to just underneath the hole. Still within the attic, he could see snow falling, down, and the creamy-gray clouds above.

When Dark's head popped back into view, he gave a little gasp.

"Aren't you coming up?"

Krad seemed uncertain. "I don't want to."

"You have to. It's fun. Here, I'll even help." Dark reached down a hand, which Krad took—after, of course, a long moment of scrutinizing. He was pulled up almost instantly, and Dark gave a grin. "See? And it wasn't even hard at all."

Krad gave a small nod as he rose to his feet. The roof, slanted at an angle, was coated in snow. From behind the blonde, Dark said, "I'm going back to the garage. I'll grab some shovels."

Before Krad could protest, Dark had dropped into the hole in the ceiling, again. He could clearly be heard clamoring through the attic and downstairs. All grew silent for a time, then, and Krad took that time to look over the houses coated in snow. A smile made its way to his face, because, even for hating the color white, he could still admit that it was beautiful.

Someone whistled from behind him, and Krad jerked his gaze to observe Dark scanning the powdered land before him. "Wow. Just look at it. Isn't it great?"

"I suppose."

Dark, two red snow-shovels in his hand, shrugged. "You don't sound so pleased. Had your fill of gazing?"

"Why did we come out here, again?"

"Oh, right. Hold on," the boy said, throwing the shovels over the side of the house. Being metal, there was a brief cacophony of scratching and clanking. "Now, we've got to get down. I can't just throw you, so we need a plan."

The golden-eyed male rolled his eyes even as Dark snapped his fingers together. "Of course!" He made his way to the edge of the house, and, leaping down with cat-like agility, he landed gracefully on his feet.

Krad, hearing no cries of pain when the other spontaneously jumped from atop his own house, assumed that he must be fine. He wandered to the edge of the roof, taking careful steps as to avoid slick patches of ice that may have accumulated overnight.

Below him, Dark had plastered a smirk onto his face. "Bet you couldn't do that, Blondie."

"Krad," corrected the other, "And I bet I couldn't, as well."

"I don't think there can be a bet if we both bet the same thing. Give it a try. Prove us both wrong!" Dark cheered.

"I'm not jumping off your roof."

Dark placed a finger on his chin in thought "I'll catch you," he offered.

"I'd rather you not. I'll find my own way down."

"Suit yourself," Dark said in a voice that wasn't entirely trustworthy.

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing," Was the not-so-honest reply. Not but a moment after Krad had turned around on the roof did he feel something cold and wet collide with the back of his head. He let out a startled cry before turned to face Dark angrily. He was sure he'd glared, though Dark only laughed.

"Oi, Hurry up. I'm getting restless. Just jump! You can't possibly hurt yourself with all this snow."

Krad made a sort of growl before stalking to the edge of the roof. He, scraping a handful of snow from the roof before he jumped, managed to land on the ground (and on his feet, too, thankfully), safe and unharmed.

"See! And you're still in tact. What are you holding?"

Krad didn't respond verbally, instead throwing the neatly cupped ball of frozen water perfectly in the center of Dark's face. The male made a cry of agony and stumbled back a step, tripping in the snow. He fell backwards, hitting the snow with a gently crushing noise.

The blonde hadn't anticipated for Dark to fall and hastily made his way over to him. "Dark?"

"You're so cheap!" The dark-haired male called, his face twisting in to a pout. "Right in the face! You can't do that. I wasn't even looking."

"What about me? You threw it at me when I was turned. And, you were, too, looking."

Dark grumbled something under his breath before sitting up. "It's cold. All right, we've had our snow throwing fun, it's time to get down to business."

"And what would that be?"

"We're going to scrape out the snow in front of my doorway, and use the snow to make a happy snow family!" Dark exclaimed. "Of…you know, snow people."

"Why would we do that?"

"Aw, come on. Don't you know what it's like when you're with your family? Everyone's so happy. Especially at Christmas. When they all gather around and tell stories and eat dinner together. And when they open presents." The boy sighed. "It's just such a feeling of warmth. I want to capture that moment."

"With snow?" The blonde asked, skeptically.

"Well? When you think of family, what do you think of."

"I don't think of anything."

"Aw, why not?"

"I don't _have_ a family. Or so says Towa. Did you forget?"

A look of mild shock crossed Dark's features. "I'm sorry," he managed. "I forgot." He paused. "Look, I didn't mean to…"

"It doesn't matter. Don't apologize," Krad said with a wave of his hand. "But…family. Where's your family?"

Dark stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm the whole of my family."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm my own family."

"But your parents…?"

"Disowned me."

An awkward silence reined for a long moment before Krad asked quietly, "Why?"

"Let's just say wasn't what they expected in a first born."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why?"

Krad raised a brow. "Why what?"

"Why would you be sorry for what they did?" Dark asked bitterly. He glared at the snow.

"For the same reason that you're sorry that I never had a family." Krad drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, watching his misty breath spread out. The white haze disappeared long before Dark spoke again.

"Family's overrated, anyway. Let's just move the snow."

Dark picked up the shovels, tossing one to Krad and keeping the other to himself.

The two made their way to the front lawn, and toiled away for an hour or so before they had cleared out the snow from the driveway. Moving the snow had been less than a problem for either of the two males than rolling it into great orbs to construct a body. By the time they'd built only two figures, each were exhausted. They decided to take a break, grab a bite to eat, and check the news channel.

--

Weary from the day's activities, Dark was set on going to be early. "In case there's school tomorrow," he explained when Krad gave him a strange glance for being in his pajamas at only seven thirty.

"Oh. What will I do if there is school?"

"That's a hard thing to say. All I know about you is that you're not a snow person.  
I guess we'll have to talk more about that when I get back…if I even leave at all."

Dark shrugged. "Oh well. I'm turning in, now. If you need anything, you know where it is. The kitchen's yours, the bathroom's yours. I'll even let you use the television. Just don't stay up too late, got it?"

Krad nodded, sinking back into the plush cushions of the couch he had spent last night on. He brushed his now pony-tailed hair over his shoulder, and Dark gave him a hard look, staring intently before something clicked. "Oh, right. We won't have a repeat of last night." He disappeared for a moment before returning with two large comforters and a pillow or two. Throwing them down atop the blonde, Krad fought to reach the top.

"Cute," Dark said with a chuckle.

"It's not, really," the blonde sputtered. He calmed quickly, however. "How do you afford all of this, if you live on your own?"

"What makes you think I live on my own?"

"You don't? But there's no one else here…"

"You're right. I am all by my lonesome, here. It gets dull, quick."

"Oh."

The high schooler winked. "Not with you, here, though. This is the first time in a long time that I've really been happy. Thanks, Blondie."

"…Right. Goodnight, Dark."

"'Night."

Dark, turning off the light as he went back to his room, closed the door behind him. "How do I afford all of this, indeed," he mumbled, shaking his head.

--

When six o'clock rolled around the next day, Dark was thoroughly disappointed when he turned on the news to find that schools had been resumed. He clicked off the television as quietly as he could, surprised when Krad, who he'd assumed to be a light sleeper, didn't awake.

Reluctantly, Dark snuck back to his room and changed. Grabbing his jacket and his book bag, he slid his shoes on and slipped outside. Careful to lock to door behind him, he began the long trek to school, wishing—even before he'd been down the driveway—that he could be back at home with Krad.

--

_Ooh, another update. Maybe it thrills you as much as it thrills me to see an update on my stories…if so, that's such a good thing. Well, there you have it. I didn't want to let this chapter be completely and totally pointless, so I did a little tweaking and here—you have this. I hope this was satisfactory to the lot of you! I'm working on quicker and timelier updates._

_Thanks for reading, and drop a review for me if you can, all right?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Chemical Romance**_

_--_

_With the Yule Dance approaching in a mere two weeks time, and Dark without someone to take, he fears he will not be going. But, when a mysterious stranger comes and grants him the 'answer to his problem', will Dark be able to handle the outcome of it?_

_--_

_Chapter 6_

--

Dark let out a dry sigh as he settled down into the chilly seat. He threw his black backpack atop the desk and rummaged through it for a moment, looking for nothing in particular. A shrill voice from beside him caused his body to jerk up, and the male cast a slow glance over to the brunette smiling down at him.

"Why, _Good morning_, Dark! Did you have a good weekend? What did you do yesterday? School being cancelled, and all…"

Dark watched as the girl rocked back and forth on her heels, brushing her skirt down, occasionally. She looked down at him with a warm smile, and her eyes glittered with nothing but adoration. He _wanted_ to be mad at her, so very badly, but he couldn't. The girl didn't mean to be annoying, he decided, she was just born that way.

He forced a smile. "Why I'm _fine_, Risa. I stayed at the house yesterday. What did _you_ do?"

The girl seemed to be thrilled he'd asked. She clasped her hands together. "Riku and I went shopping for dresses. She said she wasn't going to go to the dance, but when Daisuke asked her, oh, _how _could she say no?"

"Daisuke? Niwa? The little red head?"

Risa gave a little nod. "Do you know him…?"

"Yes! We used to be best friends, until he moved. When did he get back?"

"Oh…I'm not sure. A day or two ago, at least. He's in my homeroom, I saw him just this morning," Risa said, tossing a look up at the clock. "Oh, but class is going to start in a few moments. There's not enough time for you to get to my class and back here before the bell rings…"

Dark tapped on his desk for a moment. "Right. You're right. Tell him to meet me on the roof during lunch, just like always. You'll tell him that for me, won't you?"

Risa gave a little smile. "If you promise to do something for me when I ask you to."

"Whatever. Just give him the message."

Risa gave a girlish squeal. "Oh! I'll tell him. Goodbye, Dark!" She cried, dashing out the room and down the hallway. Her little giggles still rang in Dark's ears, blocking out the sound of the bell. Class began, though Dark couldn't seem to focus. Even with the chance of meeting his old friend for the first time in what seemed like forever, he still couldn't shake Krad's image from his mind.

--

Dark sat on the roof of his school, tapping his foot irritably. He had purposely skipped going to the lunchroom just so that he could be up here before Daisuke. He'd been waiting only a moment or two, but already it seemed like an eternity. Risa _had_ told Daisuke to meet him up here, hadn't she?

A cold shiver swept over the older teenager. What if she hadn't? Or worse, what if she _had_, and Daisuke didn't want to see him?

A rush of thoughts swirled around in Dark's head, only to be dispelled when a rich burst of laughter rang from behind the door that led downstairs. The click of metal was heard as the door swung open, and a grinning redhead popped out of the darkness, followed by a very familiar blue haired boy.

"Daisuke!" Dark called, rushing over to his younger friend. "Oh, look how you've grown! You reach my shoulder, now!"

"Dark! It's good to see that you still haven't changed!"

Daisuke rushed over to Dark, swinging his arms around the other male as they embraced for a quick moment. "Did you work things out while you were gone?" Dark couldn't help but ask as he released the younger male.

The redhead smiled. "I did. And now, Miss Riku and I are going out, too! I asked her as soon as I got back, and she said 'yes'! I'm so excited…"

"That's my boy," Dark murmured, patting his friend on the head before tossing a careless look over to the melancholy boy still standing by the door. "And you, Satoshi! I haven't seen you around in forever. How's it going for you?"

"Just great."

"…Yeah. I can tell how happy you are to see me," said Dark, dryly. Satoshi only offered a grin as the three silently sat down in a circle.

"Sorry it took so long. I figured that you hadn't brought anything to eat so," Daisuke pulled out few wrapped articles and handed them to Dark, "I figured I could get you something. Was I right?"

Gratefully, Dark took the food. "Dai, you're always right. Except when we argue. Then _I'm_ right."

"Of course. So, what have you been up to? Did you finally meet a girl that'll keep you in line? Are you grades good? How are you faring without…you know…"

Dark had unwrapped one of the packages and taken a bite out of a large sandwich. He chewed it for a long moment, swallowed, and then said, "Without my parents?"

"…Yeah…"

Dark shrugged. "Good enough. It gets lonely, but I've got someone staying at the house with me, now."

"Oh?" Daisuke lit up, a smile cracking on his features. "Who is it?"

"…You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Go ahead, _try_ me."

Dark shook his head, his smile widening. "All right, you asked for it…"

--

Daisuke followed a few paces behind his older friend, taking a loving glance at the snow-covered houses that littered the street. "Just like home," he commented, savoring the brisk air, and the fresh crunch of snow beneath his feet.

"That's because this _is _home."

Daisuke shrugged. "I guess. But I still don't believe you. There's no one at your house. Not anyone that you 'magically created', anyway, right?"

"Hey," Dark said with a gesture toward his comfy looking house, "Why don't you go in first?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and hurried up to the front door, Dark leaping behind him. He turned the knob and stepped inside, flipping on the light switches. He shivered as he threw down his bag and slipped off his shoes. "Jeez, Dark. Could your house _be_ any colder?"

Dark came in from behind him, throwing down his back and kicking off his shoes, much like Daisuke had done. "Not likely…" The darkness surprised the violet haired male; He had expected Krad to be up and moving, waiting to greet him when he came home… He was nervous. "Krad?"

Not a single sound came throughout the house, and Dark closed the door behind him. "Okay…"

"So, where is he?" Daisuke asked, smugly.

"That's what I'd like to know," Dark huffed, turning on a few more lights as he continued to the living room. He stalked toward the thermostat and glared at it for a moment. "It is _not_ seventy-five degrees," he hissed, and knocked on the tiny tin box a few times. It gave out a loud hiss, before the sound of air passing through the vents could be heard. Soon, a bath of warm air would flow into the room, and Dark sighed as he rubbed his hands together. "Sometimes you just have to hit it a couple of times to get it working," he offered to his young friend, who stood, still, by the door.

"Right…"

"Now, let's see…Krad? Where are you? I know you're here." Of course he was here; His coat was still hung up by the door, and his shoes were placed nicely beneath them.

Silence, again, though movement on the couch caught Dark's eyes. Sure enough, from beneath the blankets piled up on the couch, Krad emerged, looking as tired as ever. "You're home…?"

"Krad! You're alive!" Dark said, rushing to the blonde's side. He made a move to embrace his guest, though quickly changed his mind when a burst of cold shot through him. "Krad, you're freezing!"

"I didn't want to bother you, but your heater kicked off this morning," Krad said with a shrug, slinking beneath the blankets, again.

"Yeah, but I got it to work again. Why didn't you just bang on it?"

"Because I didn't want to _break _it."

"You mean you've been sitting in this house, _freezing_, all day long?"

Dark's face gave birth to nothing but shock; his eyes were wide and his mouth round, and agape. Krad didn't notice from beneath his mound of blankets. "No. I've been sleeping all day. I think the cold makes me tired…"

"Well, thank _God_ you didn't die! Here, Daisuke, come over here. This," Dark gestured to the male who stayed buried beneath the blankets on the couch, "is Krad."

Daisuke, by now, had made his way from the door to stand next to the couch, and was mildly surprised when a hand poked out from the mass of blankets and comforters. "Pleasure to meet you," Krad stated, and Daisuke awkwardly shook he other's hand. As soon as he released the cold limb, it slid back inside the little nest.

"Uhm…"

"I'm sorry," Krad apologized, "But it's so very cold out there. I'll come out from under here as soon as it warms up…"

Dark shrugged. "Whatever. Take your time. See, Daisuke? I told you."

"That's good. It's good that you're not alone, anymore…I thought a lot about you while I was gone with Grandpa, you know."

"Did you, now? Well, I'm touched! But never worry about the _great_ Dark Mousy; He can take care of himself."

"Sure, whatever you say…"

"Of course, Daisuke. So, Krad…you say you slept all day?"

"Yes," came the muffled voice. "Why?"

"No…I was just thinking in school, though, you'll need a hobby if you're going to stay home all day, by yourself. I'm not getting you a pet."

"I don't want a pet. I don't want to be a burden…"

"You're not a burden. I like you! That's why I'm keeping you."

Krad's head poked up from the mess of blankets. "You make it sound like I'm _your_ pet."

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. The world may never know."

Daisuke gave a subdued giggle, and Dark couldn't pass up a grin at the blonde's confused expression. "Hey, Krad. Don't worry about it. But…all kidding aside, isn't their _some_ sort of activity you'd like to get interested in? You know…a sport? Want me to hook you up with some video games?"

"…Painting."

"Painting?"

"I was thinking about it today, actually. While I was trying to get to sleep…and I really thought it would be interesting to paint something."

"Painting, though? Painting's for _girls._"

Krad flushed a bit, and Daisuke threw his jacket at the older teenager. "_I_ paint, and _I'm_ not a girl."

"Are you sure of that, Daisuke?" Dark questioned with a grin. He threw the boy's jacket back at him, stripping off his own chilly coat and tossing it into a corner by the door. Warm air circulated, now, and Dark found that he didn't need his jacket for warmth, anymore.

Daisuke crossed his arms. "You only say that because _you_ can't paint at all."

"I was just teasing, the both of you. So _what_ if I can't paint, I don't like it, anyway. I'll pick you up some paints from school, Krad. I've got connections," Dark said, winking.

"Just don't go out of your way for anything."

Dark waved his hand. "I won't, I won't. So, you guys want something to eat…?"

"I can't—My mom's going to want me to come home. She wants to spend more time with me, since I was gone for a while. I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Dark?"

"Yeah. We up for lunch, again?"

"That sounds great. You don't mind if Satoshi comes along?"

Dark watched as the redhead scurried to slide on his jacket and slip on his shoes. "Nah, I don't mind. So the kid's a little creepy—I don't care. Want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be fine. It was nice to meet you, Krad."

"The pleasure was mine," the blonde said through a yawn.

"Okay. Bye!"

The door clicked firmly behind Daisuke, and the teenager drifted quickly down the road. Dark watched through the window, a confident smile plastered on his face. "Great kid," he murmured to Krad. "I missed him."

"Why did he leave…?"

"Oh, that's nothing. There were some…family problems, and the kid just couldn't handle the stress. His mom loves him, so she shipped him off to his grandfather's for a bit, and now he's back, I guess. He told me during lunch that he was just overwhelmed by everything and just had to get away—his father came back, and there were a lot of changes around the house. One of his friend's passed away in a car accident school wasn't going so swell. The girl of his dreams was in the hospital with a coma from a sports accident…Lots of things. He just needed a break."

Krad's voice grew a bit quieter. "Oh. He said something…about your parents…?"

Dark turned from the window. "Yeah? My parents. What about them?"

"…What happened to them?"

"It's a long story," Dark said with a shrug. "I'd rather not."

"Of course…"

"Maybe another time?"

Krad looked up at Dark. "It won't bother you to talk about it?"

"Nah. I'm done grieving them. They're gone, but it's still a little hard to talk about. I'll tell you, someday."

"You don't have to. Not if you don't want to, anyway."

"I want to. I'll tell you—it's nothing."

Dark looked at the clock. "It's late, already. Almost six. You want some dinner?"

"I'll help make it," the blonde offered, and Dark grinned. "You're help would be very much appreciated. I've got a sort of deficiency in the kitchen…"

--

Dark lay in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Shadows darted across his room, and he let out a small sigh. His door open a bit, he rolled over and leaned to get a peek into the living room. Krad was sleeping on the couch, again, snuggled up in a mass of black and white. The high-school student couldn't suppress his smile as he sank back down in his bed.

"Definitely going to get those paints, tomorrow," he said, closing his eyes. Sleep came swiftly, sweet dreams following shortly after.

--

_Eh. Well, another update. I say it as I always do, 'I love getting reviews!' It seems that this story isn't as popular as it used to be, but I'm not going to complain. As long as someone out there is still enjoying this, I will continue to update. Thank you for reading this; I'm pleased to announce that I know how it's going to end! That means that there isn't going to be even the slightest chance of writer's block—and you all know what that means: No writer's block: quick updates. Ha ha! How splendid. Well, thanks for reading! I'll try to throw in a little more information about everyone in the next chapter._


End file.
